


Gysu

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Oto historia Harre'go i wilkołaka, który został uznany przez cały świat za niebezpiecznego potwora. Ale czy to jest prawda? Harry będzie musiał zaakceptować fakt, że to co wcześniej wiedział o tym stworzeniach, nie jest koniecznie prawdą. Będzie musiał również dowiedzieć się, co oznacza jego nowy status - Gysu.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwóch mężczyzn przedzierało się przez las. Ich krokom nie towarzyszył żaden niepotrzebny dźwięk. W mroku nadchodzącej nocy, ich oczy świeciły żółtym blaskiem. Zwierzęta, które panowały w tym buszu, schodziły im z drogi. Instynktownie wiedziały, że ci obcy są okrutnymi drapieżnikami, które bez wahania pozbawiłyby ich życia, gdyby uznały to za konieczne.

Z czasem las zaczął się przerzedzać i można było ujrzeć polanę. Młodszy mężczyzna przystanął na chwilę, unosząc głowę — węszył. Zmrużył oczy, rozpoznając woń, która stawała się coraz intensywniejsza, gdy zbliżali się do celu.

— Cmentarz, Alfo? — zapytał.

— Tak — odwarknął drugi mężczyzna. Nie zatrzymał się, ale zwolnił na tyle, by jego towarzysz mógł go dogonić.

— Po co tam idziemy?

— Kwestionujesz moje przywództwo? — Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie, unosząc górną wargę.

— Nie, Alfo. — Uniósł głowę obnażając gardło. — Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił — powiedział, nie patrząc na przywódcę.

— Dobrze. Idziemy. — Przewodził mu. Nie musiał tłumaczyć swoich decyzji reszcie watahy.

Zbliżał się do granicy lasu, a kiedy do niej dotarł, zatrzymał się. Obserwował wydarzenia rozgrywające się na cmentarzu. Jego szpieg nie mylił się. Naprawdę dzisiaj było wielkie wydarzenie dla Śmierciożerców. Cały Wewnętrzny Krąg zebrał się na polanie i z niecierpliwością oczekiwał tego, co miało się wydarzyć. Po chwili, naprzód wystąpił obrzydliwy szczur, w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Trzymał w ramionach mały pakunek owinięty w czarną szatę. Jednak to nie on zainteresował mężczyznę, a chłopak, który został przyciągnięty na polanę i przywiązany do nagrobka przez kilku Śmierciożerców.

Uniósł głowę i przechylił ją na bok, wzdychając głęboko. Tak, czuł ten zapach. Kuszący, wzywający niczym syreni śpiew marynarzy. Można by się w nim zatracić. Byłby piękniejszy, gdyby nie był zmącony przez strach, ból i krew.

Mężczyzna warknął gardłowo, otwierając oczy. Sceneria już się zmieniła. Mógł zauważyć Voldemorta stojącego nad chłopakiem i mierzącego w niego różdżką. Nie mógł czekać. Nie, kiedy znalazł tego, który od dawna był już legendą.

— Idziemy — warknął do drugiego mężczyzny.

OoO

— Ponownie się spotykamy, Potter. Miejmy nadzieję, że po raz ostatni. — Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się okrutnie, wymawiając kolejne słowo — Crucio!

Czerwony promień zmierzał w stronę leżącego na ziemi nastolatka. Jednak nim go dosięgnął, na drodze klątwy stanął mężczyzna. Nieznajomy tylko się otrząsnął, nie odczuwając żadnego skutku klątwy.

— Fenrir! — zasyczał Voldemort, ujrzawszy swojego poplecznika. — Co ty tu robisz? — Wzmocnił uścisk na różdżce. Nie był zadowolony, że w takim momencie pojawił się przywódca wilkołaków.

— To ważne wydarzenie. Dzień, w którym odzyskałeś swoje ciało. Jako alfa, nie mogłem tego ominąć. Dziwię się, że nikt oficjalnie mnie o tym nie poinformował. Czyżbyś lekceważył wilkołaki? — Pochylił się lekko do przodu, spoglądając na Czarnego Pana spod strzechy srebrzystoszarych włosów.

— To było niefortunne niedopatrzenie moich Śmierciożerców — odparł, patrząc na Harry’ego ukrytego za wilkołakiem. Chłopak powoli dochodził do siebie i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, szukając drogi ucieczki. — Odłożymy tę dyskusję na później, teraz muszę zająć się pewnym szkodnikiem. — Wskazał różdżką na chłopca, który już podniósł się na nogi i szykował się do ucieczki.

— Nie.

Fenrir chwycił czternastolatka za ramię, popychając go w stronę drugiego wilkołaka, który dołączył do nich przed chwilą. Mężczyzna przytrzymywał wierzgającego nastolatka, ale przez to, jego twarz znalazła się w zagłębieniu szyi Potter’a. Czując jego zapach, zmrużył oczy i otworzył usta, by wgryźć się w młode ciało. Jednak, gdy usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie swego alfę szarpnął się do tyłu, by odsunąć się jak najbardziej od czarodzieja, wciąż przytrzymując go w miejscu.

— Nie? — Voldemort zmrużył oczy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do odmowy.

— Nie — powtórzył alfa.

Nie przejął się szmerem, który przetoczył się przez grupę Śmierciożerców, gdy z ich mistrza zaczęła wyciekać magia. Na wilkołaki to nie działało, ale młody czarodziej jęknął cicho chwytając się za czoło. Fenrir powstrzymał się przed warknięciem. Powinien jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść i umieścić chłopca wśród stada.

— Wyjaśnij swoje powody. — Voldemort tracił powoli cierpliwość, ale nie mógł zareagować zbyt gwałtownie. Wilkołaki były cennymi sojusznikami. Barbarzyńskimi, ale świetnymi wojownikami.

— Ten chłopak to Gysu.

Większość czarodziei nie znało tego terminu. Spoglądali na Gryfona tak, jakby był jakimś nowym, nieznanym gatunkiem i zaraz miałyby wyrosnąć mu skrzydła lub ogon. Wydawało się, że jedynie Voldemort wie, co znaczy ta nazwa.

— Jesteś pewien? To tylko zwykły dzieciak. – Słysząc to, Harry prychnął.

— Tak. Dzieciak, który pokonał cię parokrotnie — mruknął tak cicho, że tylko wilkołaki mogły go usłyszeć. Fenrir uśmiechnął się na ten komentarz. Chłopak miał charakterek.

— Tak. Zgodnie z naszymi prawami żądam, byś oddał mi tego chłopaka — powiedział głośno.

— Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. — Doskonale wiedział, że ta odpowiedź nie spodoba się wilkołakowi. Nie musiał słyszeć jego warczenia i widzieć sylwetki gotowej do ataku.

— On jest Gysu. Mam prawo go zabrać. Nie możesz mi go odebrać.

— Weź innych, ilu tylko chcesz, ale ten chłopak jest mój. Należy do mnie.

Harry’emu nie podobało się, że mówią o nim, jak o jakiejś rzeczy, lecz kiedy chciał coś powiedzieć, trzymający go mężczyzna zakrył mu usta dłonią. Spojrzał na niego wściekle, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie ugryźć go, ale wilkołak chyba się tego spodziewał, ponieważ pochylił się nad nim szepcząc.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl. Za jedno twoje ugryzienie, odpłacę się dziesięciokrotnie, a wierz mi, nie chcesz bym to zrobił. — Potter nie chciał się spierać z tym argumentem, dlatego też z powrotem zwrócił swoją uwagę, na rozgrywającą się dyskusję.

— On nie należy ani do ciebie, ani do żadnego z was. On jest Gysu, jego miejsce jest wśród wilkołaków, a jeśli tego nie rozumiesz to znaczy, że jesteś jak każdy inny czarodziej. Nie pojmujesz naszych praw i zwyczajów. Uważasz nas za gorszych. Jeśli nam go nie oddasz, przymierze zostanie zerwane.

— Nikt nie będzie mi groził. Crucio! — krzyknął, mierząc różdżką w wilkołaka. Ten tylko się zaśmiał, gdy zaklęcie go uderzyło.

— Czyżbyś zapomniał, że na nas nie działają takie zaklęcia? Przyjmuję to, jako twoją odpowiedź. Brian, wracamy.

— Tak, Alfo — odpowiedział drugi wilkołak, chwytając nastolatka. Harry krzyknął zaskoczony na taki niespodziewany brak gruntu pod nogami i instynktownie oplótł ramionami kark mężczyzny.

— Pożałujesz tego — stwierdził Voldemort, gdy jego wilkołak wraz z jego niedoszłą ofiarą biegł w stronę lasu. — Za nimi. Macie ich zabić, tylko Potter ma być cały. On jest mój.

Fenrir nie zwracał uwagi na mijające go zaklęcia. Instynktownie uchylał się przed nimi. Większość klątw, których używali czarodzieje nie działały na wilkołaki, ale niektóre tak. Zwłaszcza te, które nie skupiały się na cierpieniach psychicznych połączonych z bólem tak jak Cruciatus. Najgroźniejsze były te, powodujące rany, które można było uzyskać za pomocą zwykłych narzędzi. Dlatego, od małego każdy wilkołak był uczony, że lepiej omijać zaklęcia, niż narażać się na bezpośrednie ich działanie, licząc na to, że klątwa nie będzie miała na nich wpływu. Jednak czarodziei było za dużo, a oni znajdowali się na otwartej przestrzeni. Las był jeszcze daleko, a Brian nie potrafił się aportować. Musiał zostać z tyłu i odwrócić uwagę śmierciożerców, by dać mu szansę schronienia się wśród drzew z ich najnowszym nabytkiem.

Dlatego Fenrir trzymał się z tyłu i udawał, że nie może biec szybciej, by czarodzieje na nim skupili swoją uwagę. I tak chcieliby się go pozbyć na początku. Wszyscy znali jego historię. Nawet, gdy nie było pełni, potrafił zaatakować z całą gwałtownością wilkołaka.

Kilka metrów przed granicą lasu poczuł, jak w jego plecy uderza klątwa tnąca. Lepka i ciepła krew zaczęła spływać w dół. Każdy krok sprawiał mu ból, ale to było nic, w porównaniu z agonią przemiany. Widząc, że Brian wraz z chłopcem ukryli się już w lesie, przyśpieszył omijając kolejne klątwy. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund i znalazł się przy drugim wilkołaku. Chwycił go mocno i przygarniając go do piersi, tak by nic nie widział i nie słyszał, aportował ich.

Znaleźli się na leśnej polanie. Otaczające ich drzewa były wielkie i przerażające. Te w Zakazanym Lesie, wyglądały przy nich jak najzwyklejsze krzaczki na zadbanych podwórkach. Co rusz, można było usłyszeć w oddali wycie lub dźwięk łamanej gałęzi pod łapą dzikiego zwierzęcia. Było to straszne miejsce, które stało się jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, gdy na polanę wkroczyło trzech postawnych mężczyzn ubranych w futra.

— Zwiad się udał, Alfo? — odezwał się jeden z nich, o czarnych włosach i lodowatym spojrzeniu.

— Można tak rzec —odpowiedział, odsuwając Briana.

Młody wilkołak trząsł się. Nigdy nie lubił aportacji i Fenrir starał się go do niej przyzwyczaić. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ta umiejętność się przyda. Wydaje się jednak, że nie tylko wilkołak nie lubił tej metody podróżowania. Nastolatek w jego ramionach stracił przytomność, ale oprócz krwawiącej rany na nadgarstku nie miał żadnych poważnych fizycznych obrażeń.

— Kto to jest? — zapytał jego zastępca, wskazując na czarodzieja.

— Użyj swoich zmysłów — nakazał mu. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy poznał odpowiedź.

— Gysu.

— Tak. Trzeba go zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce. Niech opatrzą mu rękę i niech nikt niepowołany się do niego nie zbliża — wydał rozkaz.

— Dobrze. Keran, zabierz go do Sary.

Blond włosy mężczyzna z bliznami na twarzy kiwnął głową i odebrał chłopaka od Briana. Inny zajął się młodym wilkołakiem, który jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie. Na polanie został tylko Alfa i jego zastępca.

— Alfo, wyczuwam krew — powiedział robiąc krok w stronę Greyback’a.

— Nic mi nie jest – warknął. Wilkołaki stawały się agresywne, gdy były ranne.

— Nie chcę zagrozić twojej pozycji. Chcę tylko cię opatrzyć. — Beta obnażył swoje gardło, pokazując, że ma pokojowe zamiary.

Fenrir skinął głową i w tym samym momencie zachwiał się, szybko odzyskując równowagę. Drugi wilkołak nie poruszył się. Wiedział, że nie lubił pokazywać swojej słabości, dlatego też, gdy Grayback ruszył powoli do kryjówki, nie oferował pomocy, a jedynie szedł obok tak, by w każdej chwili mógł go chwycić, gdy ten straciłby przytomność.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’ego bolała głowa. Nie, to mało powiedziane. Miał wrażenie, że zespół heavy metalowy postanowił urządzić koncert pod jego czaszką i nawet po pięciu godzinach grał z taką samą werwą jak na początku. Najchętniej w ogóle nie stawałby z łóżka, ale był już tak wyćwiczony przez swoich krewnych, że gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słoneczne muskały widnokrąg, otwierał oczy. Nawet szkolna rutyna nie spowodowała zmiany tego zachowania.

Z cichym jękiem uniósł powieki. Przez chwilę rozglądał się nieprzytomnie po nieznanym pomieszczeniu, jednak powoli senność zastępowała niepewność. Nie znał tego pokoju, a może raczej domu. Była to chata, w której mógłby mieszkać gajowy. Drewniany domek z paleniskiem po środku. Bez żadnych ław czy koców. Na ubitej ziemi położono skóry i futra, pewnie one służyły za łóżka. Sam nastolatek leżał na jednym z białych futer. Było miękkie i bardzo ciepłe. Z rodzaju tych, w które z chęcią nawet największy gbur i łobuz zanurzyłby z przyjemnością dłoń.

Nie ruszał się jeszcze przez chwilę, chcąc zorientować się w sytuacji. Nikogo oprócz niego nie było w pomieszczeniu. Nikt również nie nadchodził, nie słyszał żadnych hałasów. Nie, to nie było do końca prawdą. Dookoła niego było głośno, ale nie był to żaden dźwięk wydawany przez ludzi. Słyszał śpiew ptaków i od czasu do czasu krzyk, a może właściwie wołanie jakiegoś zwierzęcia, ale na pewno nie był to żadne przyjazne stworzonko. Te ryki nie brzmiały jak wołanie jelenia, przypominały raczej prehistoryczne jaszczury.

Harry się uniósł powoli. W głowie mu się kręciło, a w ustach miał okropny posmak. Kiedy usiadł, zsunęło się z niego futro. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że miał na sobie jedynie spodnie. Nigdzie nie było jego koszuli ani szaty, czy butów. Najbardziej niepokojącym faktem był brak różdżki. Zaczął rozglądał się dookoła, ale nigdzie jej nie zauważył. Przeszukał nawet futro, w które był otulony. Nic jednak to nie dało, rozbolał go jedynie zabandażowany nadgarstek. Właśnie ten ból przypomniał mu niedawne wydarzenia.

Turniej Trójmagiczny, labirynt, puchar, Cedric, odrodzenie Voldemorta, ból. To wszystko uderzyło go tak nagle, że nie mógł złapać oddechu. Pochylił się do przodu, zagryzając dolną wargę. Starał się uspokoić. Musi uporządkować fakty, żałobą i paniką zajmie się później.

Pamiętał jeszcze coś. Oprócz Śmierciożerćów i ich Pana ktoś jeszcze był na cmentarzu. Dwóch mężczyzn wtargnęło na zebranie. Jeden z nich go przytrzymywał, a drugi rozmawiał z Voldemortem. Sprzeczali się o niego, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Widział tego człowieka po raz pierwszy w życiu, chociaż każdy czarodziej znał imię Harry’ego Pottera. Być może mężczyzna nie ratował go z powodu tego, kim był, tylko dlatego, że nazywał się Potter, ale nastolatek jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek stanąłby bez strachu przed Czarnym Panem nawet w celu obrony Wybrańca. Musi sobie przypomnieć, o czym dokładnie rozmawiali.

Mężczyzna powiedział, że nie należy do Voldemorta ani do żadnego innego czarodzieja. Mówił tak, jakby nienawidził magicznego świata, ale przecież Harry do niego należał, a jego jednak bronił. Użył również dziwnego słowa: — Gysu. Mówili coś jeszcze: — że Voldemort nie zaprosił do zabawy wilkołaków?

Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się, gdy przypomniał sobie ten fragment. Był w rękach wilkołaków. Wiedział, że nie powinien oceniać ludzi według ich przypadłości, przecież Remus Lupin jest jego przyjacielem i dobrym człowiekiem. Nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko wilkołakom, ale Lupin zawsze mu powtarzał, że należy do nielicznej grupy ludzi zarażonych tą chorobą i walczących z nią. Zawsze mu powtarzał, że wilkołaki, które pogodziły się ze swoją dualistyczną naturą, są dzikie i nieprzewidywalne. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co zrobią. Inni czarodzieje też wydawali się zaniepokojeni, gdy mówiono o wilkołakach. Jeszcze teraz pamiętał reakcję całej szkoły, gdy na jego trzecim roku zostało ogłoszone, że profesor od obrony jest wilkołakiem. Niemal nikt nie chciał przychodzić na zajęcia, a do dyrektora zostało wysłane mnóstwo sów od oburzonych rodziców, którzy martwili się o bezpieczeństwo swoich pociech. Również Harry często słyszał, że wilkołaki są mrocznymi stworzeniami, które poszły za Voldemortem. Mógł w to uwierzyć, widząc jak srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zwraca się do czarnoksiężnika na cmentarzu. Musi jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać.

Najpierw musi opuścić chatę, a później znaleźć drogę do Hogwartu i opowiedzieć wszystko dyrektorowi. O odrodzeniu Voldemorta i o śmierci Cedrika. Przełknął gulę w gardle, która niespodziewanie się pojawiła, gdy pomyślał o tym, co zdarzyło się kilka godzin temu. Na razie musi odpuścić sobie te myśli.

 _Najważniejsza jest ucieczka_ — powtarzał w sobie wciąż, starając się skupić tylko na tym.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Musiał znaleźć coś do obrony lub do ewentualnego zaatakowania przeciwnika. To, że nie miał przy sobie różdżki nie znaczy, że był całkowicie bezbronny. Z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że jedynym przydatnym narzędziem są polana, które właśnie w tym momencie spalały się na jego oczach w małym ognisku. Nie miał wyboru, musiał wyjść bez żadnej broni.

Wzdychając podniósł się. Jego mięśnie zaprotestowały przy tym ruchy. Wciąż był obolały po wszystkich zadaniach, które musiał przebyć, jako uczestnik Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Musiał również uciekać pół nago. Nie ma to jak szczęście Wybrańca. Uśmiechnął się gorzko i podszedł na palcach do drzwi, rozglądając się dookoła, tak jakby ktoś miał się zaraz pojawić w pokoju.

Kiedy dotarł do drzwi, położył na nich dłoń. Zastanawiał się, czy będą zamknięte, a jeśli tak to jak ma je otworzyć. Nigdy nie potrafił otwierać zamków i lata u Dursleyów wcale nie pomogły mu uzyskać tej umiejętności. Przesunął dłoń na klamkę, przykładając ucho do drewna. Chciał wyłapać jakiś dźwięk, który mógłby dać mu wskazówkę, co czai się na zewnątrz, ale nic nie usłyszał. Ostrożnie popchnął klamkę w dół. Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Miał szczęście, najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał go tu przetrzymywać. Znaczyło to jednak, że porywacze uważają, że nie ma potrzeby go zamykać, bo i tak nie ucieknie.

Przez powstałą szparę Harry ujrzał pustą polanę. Gdzie niegdzie leżały najróżniejsze sprzęty. Ubrania, futra, w innym miejscu chrust, który pewnie miał służyć do podtrzymania ognia, nad którym umieszczono duży garnek. Dookoła niego było umieszczone zbiór misek.

 _Szykują się do posiłku_ — wywnioskował Harry. Musi się zatem śpieszyć. Wkrótce tu wrócą, by zjeść. Jeśli teraz nie ucieknie, to nie wiadomo, kiedy nadejdzie kolejna szansa.

Nastolatek, obserwując swoje otoczenie, założył buty. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uciekać boso przez las. Przydałoby się jeszcze jakieś okrycie. Wkrótce zapadnie zmierzch, ale futro utrudniałoby mu bieg.

Zaciskając usta i szykując się na najgorsze, otworzył drzwi na oścież. Stał jeszcze moment, czekając, czy ktoś się pojawi, ale polana wciąż była tak samo pusta. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i wystartował biegiem w stronę lasu. Biegł w stronę zachodzącego słońca, bo pamiętał jak oświetlało ono od tyłu zamek. Myślał, że nikt nie widzi jego ucieczki. Bardzo się mylił. Obserwowało go przynajmniej siedem par oczu, a jedna z nich bardzo intensywnie.

— Widać, że nie przypadła mu do gustu nasza gościna — zacmokała niska staruszka. — Zamiast mu wszystko wyjaśnić, umieściłeś go w nieznanym miejscu i nie pozwoliłeś nikomu pokazać mu się na oczy. Naprawdę, bardzo przemyślana decyzja.

— Zamknij się! — warknął Alfa.

— Nie warcz mi tu, Szczeniaku — ofuknęła go. — Widziałam twoją pierwszą przemianę i nie będziesz na mnie warczał niczym nieposłuszny pies — skarciła go.

Mężczyzna tylko na nią spojrzał, ale nic jej nie powiedział. Miał do niej wiele szacunku, mimo tego, że czasami zachowywała się w stosunku do niego obcesowo, ale należała do nielicznego grona, a raczej była jedyną osobą, której pozwalał na takie zachowanie.

— Co masz teraz zamiar zrobić?

— Przyprowadzić.

Prychnęła słysząc jego odpowiedź, ale już go nie krytykowała.

— Mam zebrać ludzi, Alfo? — zapytał jego zastępca.

— Nie. — Spojrzał na swoich oddanych wojowników. Ufał im, ale każdy z nich był dominującym wilkiem. Nie wiadomo, jak zareagowaliby w obecności nieoznaczonego Gysu. — Sam pójdę.

— I co masz zamiar zrobić? — zapytała kobieta. — Ugryźć go? — Uniosła brwi, obserwując go.

— Jeśli to będzie konieczne. — Uniósł głowę, wciągając głęboko powietrze. Czuł zapach lasu i członków swojego stada, jednakże przez tę mieszankę przebijał się inny delikatny zapach.

— Tak, doprowadź chłopaka do zawału — prychnęła z ironią. — Lepiej go chwyć i przyprowadź do mnie, bym mogła wszystko mu wytłumaczyć.

— Sam zdecyduję, co zrobić. — Opuścił głowę. Chwycił już trop. Wiedział, gdzie miał iść. — On należy do mnie.

— Jeszcze nie… — zaprzeczyła. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy z gardła mężczyzny wydobył się głuchy warkot.

— Idę — powiedział wściekły, ruszając biegiem w stronę gdzie zniknął nastolatek.

— Powodzenia, Alfo. — Strażnicy ukłonili się. — Będziemy czekać.

OoO

Harry biegł przez las. Gałęzie ocierały się o jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową, zostawiając płytsze i większe zadrapania. Niektóre były wystarczająco głębokie, by zaczęły krwawić. Nastolatek nie wiedział, że to, przed czym ucieka, może być o wiele lepsze niż drapieżnik, który wyczuł jego krew. Nie wiedział, że bestia podąża cichym krokiem tuż obok niego, czekając tylko na okazję. Jedno potknięcie, jedno zawahanie, czy chwila na to, by złapać oddech mogło zdecydować o tym, kiedy drapieżnik zaatakuje. Na szczęście Harry był wytrwałym biegaczem. Już dawno nauczył się, że szybki i długotrwały bieg, może go uratować przed wieloma atakami kuzyna i jego kompani, ale nawet on nie mógł biec bez przerwy. W końcu jego mięśnie zaczęły protestować. Płuca piekły go przy każdym oddechu, a pot zalewał oczy. Musiał chwilę odpocząć, bo za chwilę padnie ze zmęczenia.

Stanął i oparł się o najbliższe drzewo. Serce biło mu rozpaczliwie i mimo szybkich oddechów do płuc dostawało się za mało tlenu. Bestia również się zatrzymała, ale tylko na chwilę. Obserwowała zmęczonego chłopaka, by ponownie wznowić polowanie. Nie biegła tuż obok niego. Już nie. Zataczała kręgi wokół swojej ofiary. Każdy następny zbliżał ją do nastolatka. Już wkrótce będzie tak blisko, że chłopak poczuje jej gorący oddech na karku, ale wtedy będzie już za późno.

OoO

  
Harry zamarł w bezruchu, gdy usłyszał szelest w krzakach po swojej prawej stronie. Przestał oddychać i wbił wzrok w leśną gęstwinę. Starał się być jak najmniej widoczny, a jednocześnie dostrzec to, co wzbudziło u niego czujność. Cisza — dźwięk się nie powtórzył. Zaczął się uspokajać, gdy usłyszał ciche warczenie po swojej stronie. Odwrócił się natychmiast. Sapnął, gdy ujrzał bestię.

Był to wielki kot, ale taki, jakiego nigdy w życiu nie widział, czy to w telewizji lub w książkach. Wyglądał jak tygrys, ale zamiast typowego ubarwienia, jakie mają te koty, był brązowy z ciemnymi podchodzącymi w kolor gnijących liści paskami. Na czubkach uszu miał pędzelki. Był również większy niż jakikolwiek kot drapieżny. Jego głowa była na wysokości twarzy młodego czarodzieja.

Harry słyszał kiedyś, że nie można patrzeć w oczy drapieżnikowi, po ten uznaje to za wyzwanie i może zaatakować. Dlatego też opuścił wzrok, ale to nie wiele pomogło. Jego oczy napotkały łapy bestii. Były ogromne, a te pazury… Mógłby go z łatwością rozszarpać, a ich właściciel zbliżał się z każdym krokiem. Nie panując nad swoimi odruchami, Harry cofnął się. W pewnym momencie potknął się o korzeń. Gdy upadał pomyślał, że to już koniec. Kot będzie miał teraz świetną okazję, by go zaatakować, ale nastolatek nie upadł.

Nie wylądował na ziemi. Jego plecy oparły się o szeroką klatkę mężczyzny, a duże dłonie nieznajomego chwyciły go za biodra. Nie miał jak uciec ani się wycofać. Przed nim był dziki kot, a za nim wilkołak, przed którym uciekał. Gorzej już chyba nie mógł trafić.

OoO

— Stój w miejscu — powiedział mężczyzna wprost do jego ucha. — One lubią, gdy ich ofiara ucieka. Dlatego też nie zaatakowała cię od początku, tylko czekała aż ją zauważysz. Zmierz się z nią. — Polizał miejsce tuż za uchem chłopaka. — Czy może jesteś tchórzem i masz zamiar uciekać? — Zacisnął delikatnie zęby na jego ramieniu, ale nie na tyle mocno, by go oznaczyć.

— Nie jestem tchórzem — odpowiedział Harry.

Stał sztywno. Bał się, tylko głupiec nie bałby się w takiej sytuacji, ale to, że czujesz strach, czy uciekasz nie musiało oznaczać, że ktoś jest tchórzem. On na pewno nim nie był.

— Dobrze. — Mężczyzna, ponownie go polizał. — Stój prosto i patrz mu prosto w oczy. Może i jest dużym drapieżnikiem, ale nie przepada za bezpośrednią konfrontacją. Gdy jego ofiara nie ucieka, tylko rzuca mu wyzwanie, nie wie, co zrobić. Może być od niej silniejszy, ale gdy mu się postawi w większości wypadków wycofa się.

— A jeśli będzie to ten nieliczny wypadek? – zapytał go.

Greyback skinął głową z uznaniem. Chłopak nawet w takiej sytuacji starał się czegoś nauczyć. To dobrze o nim świadczyło.

— Wtedy ja będę przy tobie. Będę cię bronił. — Spojrzał na bestię.

Pozwolił, by jego rysy stały się ostrzejsze, a oczy zabłysły. Jego wilk wyszedł na zewnątrz. Kot dostrzegł, z kim ma do czynienia i zaczął się wycofywać.

— Czemu? — spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od zwierzęcia, które właśnie znikało między drzewami.

— Ponieważ jesteś Gysu.

— Nie wiem co to znaczy. — Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Nie przestraszył się jego wyglądu, a mężczyzna specjalnie nie powrócił do swojej łagodniejszej wersji.

— To, że zostaniesz tutaj.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział. — Muszę wrócić do Hogwartu. Muszę opowiedzieć co się stało. — Jego głos załamał się. — Powiedzieć, że Voldemort się odrodził! — W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, do kogo kieruje te słowa. Do kogoś, kto jest, a przynajmniej był poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana.

— Nie musisz tego robić. Nie należysz do ich świata. Jesteś Gysu. — Wilkołak był nieustępliwy.

— Nawet nie wiem co to znaczy! A powiadomienie o tym, co się stało to mój obowiązek! – Musiał go przekonać, by go puścił.

— Jedynym twoim obowiązkiem jest zostanie ze mną. — Otarł swoim policzkiem o twarz nastolatka. — I zostaniesz ze mną.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwycił chłopaka i przerzucił go przez ramię.

— Co ty wyprawisz?! Puszczaj mnie! — krzyczał, uderzając pięściami w plecy wilkołaka. — Gdzie ty mnie w ogóle zabierasz?!

— Do obozu i bądź cicho, chyba, że chcesz ściągnąć tutaj wszystkie drapieżniki z okolicy.

Harry przestał krzyczeć, ale dalej uderzał i kopał mężczyznę. Ten nie zwracał na to uwagi. Szedł powolnym krokiem w stronę obozu, trzymając Gysu, który już wkrótce będzie jego Związanym.


	3. Chapter 3

Po tym jak mężczyzna go puścił, by mógł chodzić o własnych siłach, Harry ł, co rusz na niego spoglądał. Nieznajomy szedł przed nim, ale zawsze utrzymywał takie tempo, że nastolatek mógł spokojnie za nim nadążyć. Kiedy Gryfon zauważył, że znajdują się już blisko ich miejsca docelowego odważył się znowu odezwać.

— Tak... Kim jesteś? — zapytał.

— Fenrir — odpowiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc gałąź najeżoną kolcami, by Harry mógł spokojnie pod nią przejść.

— Dziękuję. — Pochylił się, mijając go. — Ale nie miałem tego na myśli. — Poczekał, aż ten znów stanie u jego boku, zanim kontynuował. — Nie chciałem wiedzieć jak się nazywasz, chociaż to dobrze, że znam twoje imię — dodał szybko, gdy Fenrir spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie chciał go rozwścieczyć, zwłaszcza, gdy znajdował się na jego łasce. — Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć, kim jesteś w sensie... — Machnął dłonią, nie wiedząc, jak dokładnie wyrazić swoje myśli. — Co robisz? Jak znalazłeś się na cmentarzu i co łączy cię z Voldemortem? I czemu mnie uratowałeś i czemu nie pozwolisz mi odejść? — Potarł nagie ramiona. W lesie było duszno, ale tutaj w głębi puszczy było dość chłodno, a on mając na sobie jedynie spodnie odczuwał to dość mocno.

— Sprawdzałem, co kombinują ci czarodzieje.

Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały niczym przekleństwo, a górna warga mężczyzny uniosła się ukazując jego zęby. Harry instynktownie opuścił wzrok. Za wiele razy obcował z psem ciotki Marge, by nie zrozumieć, że to oznaka agresji. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł dotyk na ramionach. Zapominając o wcześniejszych obawach podniósł wzrok. Fenrir zarzucił na jego ramiona szare futro, które wcześniej stanowiło cześć jego stroju. Harry otulił się nim, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy natychmiast poczuł ciepło.

— I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć... — mężczyzna mówił dalej — ...to jestem wilkołakiem. Tak jak niemal wszyscy w mojej paczce.

Właśnie w tym momencie dotarli na polanę, którą kilka chwil temu opuścił Harry, ale tym razem była zapełniona ludźmi, a raczej wilkołakami zgodnie ze słowami Fenrir’a. Mężczyźni siedzieli lub stali przy jedynym domu rozmawiając ze sobą, ale zawsze patrząc czujnie w kierunku lasu. Grupa kobiet krzątała się przy ogniskach szykując posiłek. Jednak najbardziej zaskakująca była dwunastka dzieci w wieku od trzech do dziesięciu lub dwunastu lat, które najwyraźniej bawiły się w berka. Jednak, kiedy Fenrir wyszedł na polanę, wszyscy zamarli i odwrócili się w ich stronę, by po chwili kiwnąć głową na powitanie, i wrócić do swoich wcześniejszych zajęć. Przynajmniej większość tak zrobiła, dzieci krzyknęły wyrażając swoją radość i pobiegły w ich stronę.

— Alfo! Alfo! — krzyczały, trajkotały okrążając Fenrira, który zaczął dotykać ich włosów, twarzy i ramion. Dzieci zaczęły uśmiechać się i same łasić do mężczyzny. Był to dziwny wygląd. Zachowywały się niczym kocięta, które ocierały się o wszystko.

— Alfo, czy to twój Związany? — zapytała jedna z starszych dziewczynek, która miała na wpół rozlątane warkocze i przybrudzoną sukienkę, która mogła mieć kiedyś kolor porannego nieba.

— Jeszcze nie — odparł łagodnie Fenrir, ścierając z jej policzka bród.

— Możemy go poznać? — zadała kolejne pytanie, przymykając oczy, gdy alfa wciąż pocierał kciukiem jej twarz.

— Tak, tylko ostrożnie. Nie jest wilkołakiem — odparł alfa, odsuwając się, gdy dzieci krzyknęły i rzuciły się w stronę Harry’ego, który zamarł niczym jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów.

Już po chwili nastolatek znalazł się na ziemi powalony przez zbyt entuzjastyczne dzieci, które pchały swoje ubrudzone twarze w jego szyję, pachy, biodra. Ocierały się o niego całym ciałem i tylko czasem zatrzymały się na moment, by zacząć węszyć przy jego szyi.

— Nie jesteś wilkiem? — zapytał chłopiec, który znajdował się po prawej stronie Harry’ego. Na jego nosie widniała ciemna plama. — Czym jesteś? — Chłopiec pochylił się i zaczął węszyć wtykając twarz w pachę Harry’ego, który poruszył się niespokojnie. Czuł się tak jakby zaatakowało go stado szczeniąt. — Nie pachniesz jak człowiek.

— Jestem człowiekiem — powiedział Harry podnosząc się do siadu. Dzieci posłusznie zsunęły się z niego, ale trzymały się w pobliżu.

— Jest czarodziejem — wyjaśnił Fenrir, gdy szczenięta dalej próbowały przypasować zapach chłopaka.

— Oni są źli — jęknęła dziewczynka z blond kucykami, odsuwając się od Harry’ego, który drgnął niespokojnie, gdy wszystkie dzieci zamarły i zaczęły się w niego wpatrywać z lękiem.

— On jest wyjątkowy. — Fenrir dotknął jej głowy. — Jest gysu.

— Gysu? — Dziewczynka zmarszczyła nos. — Co to? — Inne dzieci również spojrzały na swojego przywódcę z zainteresowaniem.

— Wszystkiego się zaraz dowiecie. — Pochylił się i dotknął swoim czołem czoła dziewczynki. — A teraz idźcie. — Wyprostował się. — Macie się umyć przed śniadaniem. — Zaczął ich poganiać.

— Yyyy... — jęknęły dzieci, ale posłusznie pobiegły do jednej z kobiet, które czekała na nich z miską wody i ręcznikami.

Kiedy dzieci zniknęły, podeszli do nich dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich miał czarne włosy sięgające za uszy i intensywnie niebieskie oczy. Była to dziwna i niespotykana mieszanka, ale było to jednocześnie intrygujące. Ciężko było oderwać od niego oczy zwłaszcza, że mężczyzna był również wysoki, przystojny i dobrze zbudowany.

Drugi mężczyzna miał piaskowe włosy i szarozielone oczy. Jego twarz, a także reszta ciała, która była widoczna spod ubrań, była pokryta licznymi bliznami. Wyglądało to tak jakby zaatakowało go stado dzikich zwierząt. Wyglądał przerażająco.

— Wstań. — Fenrir chwycił go i bez problemu postawił go na nogi. Trzymając go za kark, przedstawił nowo przybyłych. — To Falgur. Mój zastępca. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał jakieś problemy, a nie będziesz mógł mnie znaleźć, to masz się zgłosić do niego. Pomoże ci. — Mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami ledwo widocznie skinął głową. — Keran jest naszym strażnikiem i obrońcą. — Mężczyzna z bliznami uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Harry skinął mu głową. Wilkołak przypominał mu Remusa. Nie tylko z powodu blizn, ale także dlatego, że emanował spokojem i troską. — Pomaga naszej starszej... — kontynuował Fenrir.

— Masz na myśli uzdrowicielce. — Nagle Fenrir został uderzony laską. Warkną na drobną staruszkę, która stanęła koło niego.

— Sara.

— Nie warcz tu na mnie, szczeniaku. Nie myśl, że nie usłyszałam, jak znowu mnie określasz mianem starszej.

— Jeśli nazywasz mnie szczeniakiem, to jesteś stara. — Warczał dalej Fenrir, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by zaatakować kobietą.

— Phi — prychnęła staruszka i odwróciła się w stronę Harry’ego. — Ty jesteś gysu.

— Harry — poprawił ją.

— Na razie dla nas wszystkich jesteś gysu.

— Nawet nie wiem, co to znaczy. Chcę wrócić do zamku. Wszyscy tam na mnie czekają. Muszę im powiedzieć o Voldemorcie. O tym, co stało się podczas zadania.

Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przekonać tę małą kobietę, by pozwoliła mu odejść. Najwyraźniej Fenrir miał do niej słabość i pozwalał jej na więcej niż innym. Może gdyby kazała mu go uwolnić, mężczyzna by to zrobił.

Sara spojrzała na przywódcę z dezaprobatą.

— Szedłeś z nim przez cały las i nic mu nie wyjaśniłeś? — zapytała.

— Wie, że jest gysu, to najważniejsze — odparł Fenrir.

— I nie wie nawet, co to znaczy. Przypominam ci, że wychował się w innej kulturze niż my. Jest tylko czarodziejem.

Fenrir warknął rozdrażniony.

— Już nie. — Zacisnął swój uścisk na karku chłopaka, który minimalnie się pochylił mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie pogruchota mu kości. — Jest gysu.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, ale już nic nie powiedziała.

— Chodź. — Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Harry’ego. — Jestem Sara, uzdrowicielka tej paczki. Zajmę się tobą. — Spojrzała na bose stopy nastolatka, które były poranione od biegu po lesie. — Zjesz coś, ogrzejesz się, a ja ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na trójkę mężczyzn, ale żaden z nich nie zaprotestował, gdy chwycił dłoń staruszki i ruszył razem z nią w stronę kobiet.

— Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteś? — zapytała go, gdy posadziła go na jednym z pieńków otaczających ognisko.

— Nie — odpowiedział.

Obserwował jak pozostałe osoby również zajmują swoje miejsca, a miski z jedzeniem zaczynają krążyć wokół nich, aż każdy otrzymał swoje śniadanie. On także trzymał teraz miskę z czymś, co wyglądało, jak zupa warzywna.

— Czy nasz Alfa cokolwiek ci powiedział?

— Nie — pokręcił głową, patrząc jak inne wilkołaki zaczynają jeść, ale nie spuszczają z niego wzroku. — Pamiętam cmentarz i to jak Fenrir dyskutował z Voldemortem, a później obudziłem się w chacie z nikim w pobliżu. Chciałem wrócić do zamku, ale wtedy zaatakowało mnie to stworzenie. Wiem tylko, że jesteście wilkołakami, a ja niby czymś, co nazywacie gysu — skończył dość słabo. Naprawdę czuł się zmęczony, a jego stopy bolały od momentu, w którym Sara o nich wspomniała.

— Nie wszyscy z nas są wilkołakami.

Odłożyła swoją miskę na ziemię u uklękła przed Harry, chwytając jego prawą nogę. Nastolatek wzdrygnął się, chcąc w pierwszym odruchu wyrwać się z jej uścisku, ale uspokoił się, gdy Sara wyciągnęła z sakiewki na biodrze ściereczkę, bandaże i najwyraźniej jakąś leczniczą maść. Jedna z kobiet podała jej miskę z czystą wodą.

— Dziękuję — podziękowała kobiecie, a później znowu zwróciła swoją uwagę na Harry’ego. — Nie wszyscy z nas są wilkołakami — powtórzyła. — W naszej paczce są trzy osoby, które są ludźmi. Jestem jedną z nich.

— Jak to możliwe? Czy wilkołaki nie są agresywne podczas pełni?

Spojrzał niepewnie na resztę członków paczki, którzy mruknęli, gdy zadał to pytanie. Fenrir z Falgurem i Keranem wciąż rozmawiał na skraju lasu, ale oni również odwrócili głowę w ich stronę, gdy zaczął rozmawiać z Sarą.

— Och, jesteśmy — zgodziła się z nim Sara, obmywając mu delikatnie stopę. — Ale nie tak bardzo jak wilkołaki, które są samotnikami. Paczka zawsze stabilizuje emocjonalnie każdego pojedynczego wilkołaka należącego do niej. Jednakże jesteśmy ostrożni. Nasi ludzcy członkowie, a także ci, co nie mogą się w danym miesiącu zmienić idą do bezpiecznego domu w głębi lasu. — Otworzyła mały słoiczek z maścią i zaczęła wmasowywać ją w uszkodzoną skórę na podeszwie Harry’ego.

— Wilkołaki nie muszą się zmieniać w każdy miesiąc? — spytał zaskoczony. To znaczy, że Lupin nie musi przechodzić przez to wszystko? Może przestać się zmieniać?

Sara pokręciła ze smutkiem głową.

— Jesteśmy uzależnieni od matki Luny, ale czasami muszą z tym walczyć, ale mogą to robić tylko silne wilkołaki i jedynie kobiety. — Brzmiała na załamaną, dlatego też Harry nie ciągnął tego tematu, ale pamiętał, by zapytać o to dokładniej później. — A to, że znalazłeś się sam w chacie to sprawa naszego mądrego Alfy. — Prychnęła z pogardą. — Stwierdził, że nie chce cię stresować i zakazał cię niepokoić. Co jest głupotą, bo każdy był tylko ciekawy ciebie, a to, że mogliśmy usłyszeć od razu jak twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej po tym jak się obudziłeś, nawet z kilometra, wcale nie powodowało mniejszej chęci pogoni niż wtedy gdybyśmy byli obok ciebie — powiedziała kąśliwie, chwytając drugą nogę nastolatka.

Serce Harry’ego ponownie zaczęło bić panicznie. Widział jak inni poruszyli się nerwowo na swoich miejscach. Sara podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się dookoła. Zmrużyła oczy i ponownie spojrzała na swojego pacjenta.

— Nie musisz się bać. Strach i panika przemawia do dzikich instynktów wilkołaka, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy zamiar rzucić się na ciebie i pożreć na miejscu. Nie jesteśmy, aż tacy dzicy. Nie musisz się bać.

— Mówiłaś, że nie jesteś wilkołakiem — powiedział Harry, zaciskając dłonie na pieńku, na którym siedział, ale starał się uspokoić swoje serce. Powoli każdy z wilkołaków odwrócił głowę. — Jednak słyszysz, jak bije mi serce, a odnosisz się do siebie jak do wilkołaka.

— Och. — Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. — Należąc tyle lat do paczki sprawiło, że zaczęłam myśleć o sobie jak o nich. Wiem, że nie jestem wilkołakiem, ale są rodziną. Każdy po jakimś czasie zaczyna tak myśleć. Myśleć o paczce jak o jednostce, a nie zbiorze indywidualnych osobowości. I nie słyszę bicia twego serca. Nauczyłam się patrzeć na zachowanie innych, którzy mają bardziej wyostrzone zmysły ode mnie. Pomogło mi również to, że dzięki praktyce potrafię wyczuć puls nawet w najtrudniejszych miejscach na ciele. — Zacisnęła delikatnie palce wokół stopy Harry’ego. — Jeśli chcesz się poczuć bardziej komfortowo, to mogę cię przedstawić innym ludzkim członkom naszej paczki, ale byłoby lepiej, jeśli nie ignorowałbyś lub bałbyś się pozostałych członków.

— Nie boję się. Rozumiem, że ucywilizowane wilkołaki nie są groźne, nawet podczas pełni, jeśli zażywają odpowiedni eliksir. Mam przyjaciela, który jest wilkołakiem.

Sara spojrzała na niego bacznie.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak ucywilizowany wilkołak. Trzeba się nas bać, ale ty nie musisz. Ty nigdy nie powinieneś się obawiać wilkołaka. Jesteś kimś wyjątkowym. Jedyny wilkołak, który mógłby cię zranić to taki, który jest pół oszalały i to także tylko przez przypadek. Eliksir, o którym wspomniałeś, jest dla nas trucizną. Ci, co go zażywają mogą tego nie rozumieć, ale jest on nie jest bezpieczny dla nas. — Skończyła bandażować drugą nogę Harry’ego i spojrzała na niego bacznie. — Czy twój przyjaciel wilkołak powiedział ci coś o tym jak działa paczka wilkołaków. Kim jest alfa, zastępca, beta, omega, strażnik, obrońca, uzdrowiciel, a najważniejsze gysu? Czy wspomniał ci o czymkolwiek, co jest z tym związane? — Harry pokręcił głową. Staruszka westchnęła i po spakowaniu resztki maści i bandaży z powrotem do sakiewki, usiadła koło niego na sąsiadującym pieńku. — Pozwól zatem, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Wilkołaki żyją przeważnie w paczkach. Najmniejsza paczka może liczyć trzy osoby. Nie ma ograniczeń, jeśli chodzi o maksimów członków, chociaż przeważnie jest to dwadzieścia do trzydziestu paru osób. Słyszałam, że największa paczka miała sto pięćdziesiąt siedem członków. Przywódcą jest najsilniejszy wilkołak. Nazywamy go alfą. U nas jest to Fenrir. Przeważnie alfa ma możliwość przemiany ludzi w wilkołaki nawet w dni przed pełnią i posiada więcej wilczych cech niż inni. Fenrir ma spiczaste uszy, ostre zęby, pazury. Ma lepszy zmysł powonienia, słuch i wzrok. Może również widzieć w ciemnościach. Jest silniejszy, bardziej wytrzymały i leczy się szybciej niż inne wilkołaki. Po alfie najważniejszy jest zastępca. Już go poznałeś.

— Falgur — powiedział Harry.

— Zgadza się — przytaknęła Sara. — Kiedy z jakiegoś powodu nie ma alfy w pobliżu lub jest niedostępny, obowiązki przywódcy przyjmuje tymczasowo jego zastępca. Ma większe przywileje od niektórych. Jest to zaufany wilkołak, który nie zakwestionuje pozycji alfy, kiedy ten jest osłabiony, a także będzie walczyć w jego imieniu. Fenrir nie lubi się do tego przyznawać, ale to Falgur jest naszym wysłannikiem i to on najczęściej zawiera sojusze z innymi paczkami. Nasz alfa woli najpierw działać niż myśleć — powiedziała z uśmiechem. — Potem są bety. To pozostali członkowie paczki. Mogą to być zarówno mężczyźni, kobiety jak i dzieci. Mają niższą pozycję niż alfa i jego zastępca, i muszą słuchać ich rozkazów. Nie są jednak traktowani gorzej. Są równoprawnymi członkami paczki.

— A omega i pozostali? — zapytał Harry.

— Bycie omegą to najgorsze, co może spotkać wilkołaka. Jest to wilkołak, który nie ma swojej paczki. Jest sam.

— Dlaczego to jest takie złe? — Nie rozumiał tego. Remus nie miał paczki i według tego, co wiedział, nigdy żadnej nie szukał. Nie mógł to być taki zły los, jeśli nie chciał do któreś dołączyć.

— Wilkołaki są takie same jak wilki. Są istotami stadnymi. Paczka pozwala im zachować zdrowie psychiczne, a co za tym się wiążę, również fizyczne. Omega, czyli samotny wilkołak, musi sobie radzić sam. Nie ma więzi rodzinnej z nikim. Staje się zachwiany emocjonalnie i jego dzikie instynkty... Nie wiem jak mogę to określić w najprostszych słowach. — Sara pokręciła głową, niezadowolona, że nie potrafi tego do końca jasno wytłumaczyć. — Jego dzikie instynkty są zmieszane. Nie wie, co jest dobre, a co złe. Drapieżnik poluje, by się najeść. Szalony drapieżnik paluje dla terroru i smaku krwi. Rozumiesz?

— Tak, chyba tak. — Pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc po części, co Sara chce powiedzieć.

— Dobrze. Ich szaleństwo uzewnętrznia się fizycznie. Ich postać podczas pełni jest inna niż powinna być. Niektóre wilkołaki, które nie żyją z innymi ze swojego gatunku, starają się utworzyć coś na kształt paczki za pomocą swojej ludzkiej rodzinny i przyjaciół. Może to w pewnym stopniu pomóc, ale nigdy nie zapewni takiego komfortu psychicznego jak paczka złożona z innych wilkołaków. Potem jest strażnik. Wilkołak będący strażnikiem jest samotnikiem, ale żyje w paczce. To on najwcześniej patroluje granice terytorium paczki. Zna cały teren na pamięć. Zawsze pierwszy wie, co się zmieniło. Dlatego pierwszy dostrzeże niebezpieczeństwo. Podlega rozkazom alfy i jego zastępcy, ale ma dość dużą swobodę. Obrońca to ten, który żyje wśród paczki. Wie o wszystkich problemach, które dzieją się wewnątrz niej i często chroni słabsze jednostki. Pomaga im, gdy źle się czują. Uczy młodsze wilki polować. Nowych członków uczy, jakie panują zasady w paczce. Posiada pewien dar empatii, co pomaga mu rozwiązywać konflikty. Jest jednocześnie przez to bardzo wrażliwy, ale wrażliwość nie znaczy słabość. Nie podlega rozkazom ani alfy i jego zastępcy. Jest pewną indywidualnością. Rzadko spotkasz prawdziwego obrońcę.

— Czy te dwie funkcje się nie wykluczają? Powiedziałaś, że strażnik jest samotnikiem, a obrońca kimś, kto żyje wśród paczki. Jak ktoś może byś jednocześnie tym i tym?

Spojrzał na Kerana, który nagle się skulił. Fenrir położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna wydawał się rozluźniać pod dotykiem swojego alfy, ale dalej miał opuszczoną głowę. Sara podążyła za spojrzeniem Harry’ego. W jej oczach widniał smutek, gdy widziała postawę Kerana.

— Nie słyszałam, by ktoś w innej paczce pełnił obie te funkcje. Jest tak jak powiedziałeś. Wykluczają się one nawzajem, ale Keran... jest wyjątkowy sam w sobie. Przez to, co przeżył jest tym kim teraz i może być jednocześnie naszym strażnikiem, i obrońcą, ale nie mam prawa opowiadać o jego przeszłości. To jego decyzja, jeśli będzie chciał ci o tym opowiedzieć.

— Rozumiem. Nie będę go wypytywać.

— Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem. — Sara uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. — Dobrze, teraz ostatnia funkcja. — Uzdrowiciel. Najczęściej jest to człowiek. Później zrozumiesz, dlaczego nie jest to zazwyczaj wilkołak. Tak jak nazwa wskazuje jest kimś, kto leczy członków paczki. Szykuje mikstury, dba o zdrowie każdego. Musi podlegać rozkazom alfy, ale tak jak strażnik ma dość swobody, jeśli chodzi o słuchanie alfy. Jakby inaczej mogła dawać rozkazy alfie, by pozostał w łóżku, gdy ma złamaną rękę i nogę. — Roześmiała się nagle. Jej słowa musiały się odnosić do jakiegoś zdarzenia w przeszłości. — I to właśnie ja jestem uzdrowicielem naszej paczki.

— A gysu? — zapytał nieśmiało Harry, podając pustą miskę jednej z kobiet sprzątających po śniadaniu.

— To nie jest pozycja... — Skrzywiła się Sara. — To bardziej jak status... Nie... raczej tym kim jesteś. Ktoś będący gysu nie pojawił się od dziesięcioleci. Ostatnie potwierdzone istnienie gysu wystąpiło gdzieś dwieście lat temu. Wiele wilkołaków twierdzi, że to tylko legenda. Mit, który ma przynosić ukojenie wilkołakom.

— Ale kto to jest gysu? — Harry pochylił się w jej stronę.

— To osoba. Może nią być czarodziej, człowiek, inny wilkołak lub każde inne magiczne stworzenie. Jedyne, co jest pewne to fakt, że przynosi ukojenie wilkołakom. Łagodzi całkowicie ich agresywne zachowanie. Omega będąc przy nim może wrócić do zmysłów. Może uspokoić wilkołaki, gdy te są przerażone. Może złagodzić ich ból. Przynosi radość i spokój. Według legend samym dotykiem i głosem, może spowodować, że wilkołak podczas pełni wróci do swojej ludzkiej formy. Żaden wilkołak nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Każdy poczuje do niego słabość od pierwszego spotkania. Będzie chciał go chronić i o niego dbać. Nie spowodują u niego krzywdy. Będzie mógł bezpiecznie nosić wilcze dzieci. Związany z alfą przyniesie mu większą moc i prestiż. Spowoduje, że paczka alfy będzie żyć długo i w szczęściu. Każdy wilkołak będzie wiedział, gdy spotka gysu. Jego zapach przemówi do jego wilczej strony. Gysu jest jeden jedyny. W każdym pokoleniu może być tylko jeden. Tylko jedna paczka na całym świecie będzie miała ten zaszczyt bycia rodziną dla gysu. Inne paczki mogą próbować wkupić się w łaski gysu, ale to gysu decyduje, z kim będzie. — Mówiła tak jakby to były zasady, które trwały przez wieki przenoszone przez słowa przez kolejne pokolenia. — I ty jesteś gysu — zakończyła spoglądając na niego.


End file.
